The Secret of the Kingdom of Gems
by WinxRocks001
Summary: Okay, so this is a fanfic about the next generation of Winx Club. I know that there are a lot of fanfics about the next generation, but I am going to be working on something a little more rare after this. I'm not going to tell you what it is yet, just in case someone gets the idea to use the same thing, but I haven't come across anything about it, so I think it will be pretty good.
1. Chapter 1: Ready for Alfea?

_**The Secret of the Kingdom of Gems (Chp. 1: Ready for Alfea?)**_

Okay, so this is a fanfic about the next generation of Winx Club. I know that there are a lot of fanfics about the next generation, but I am going to be working on something a little more rare after this. I'm not going to tell you what it is yet, just in case someone gets the idea to use the same thing, but I haven't come across anything about it, so I think it will be pretty good. BTW, just to be warned, Nabu lives in my story. I totally don't think that it was fair that he died! Unjust!

Bloom and Sky: Fira, Ember, and Hestia

Stella and Brandon: Sonny, Illiris, and Ray

Flora and Helia: Lily, Rose, Chrisanthemum (Chrissy), and Peony

Musa and Riven: Melody, Carol, Apollo, and Cadance

Aisha and Nabu: Shelly and Coral

Tecna and Timmy: Tabitha

Roxy and ?: Kit

Fira's POV:

"Fira! Are you done packing?" "Almost, mother!" I zipped up my third suitcase and sighed. This was going to be a hassle to get all of this downstairs. I put on my backpack and grabbed two of the suitcases after I pulled up the handle and popped the wheels. I brought them downstairs and was about to go back up for the third suitcase when a voice behind me scared me. "Hey, sis. You need some help?" It was Ember. She and I are twins and we have an older sister named Hestia. It's Hestia's second year at Alfea. We were the daughters of Bloom of the legendary Winx Club. I knew all the rest of the childrens' names of the other Winx Club members, but I'd never met them. Mom said that everyone was meeting out in the exact center of the courtyard to meet for the first time. Only problem was that the only person who probably knew the exact center of the courtyard was Tecna's daughter, Tabitha. After all, she was the daughter of the fairy of technology. "Thanks, Ember. Don't you have your own luggage, though?" She pointed to a backpack and duffle. "That's all I have." We went back up to my room and I grabbed my lucky pendant and Ember grabbed my suitcase. I did one last look around and my room and we went downstairs. Hestia was already there with her four suitcases, three duffles, backpack, and a messenger bag. "Don't you already have most of your stuff at Alfea, Hestia?" Hestia rolled her eyes. "This is four season collection. One suitcase for winter, one suitcase for spring, one for summer, and one for fall. One of the duffles has my make-up and hair care products and the other two have my shoes. I need all of this." "Wow, Hestia. I don't think even Stella had that much stuff when she went to Alfea." My mom ruffled Hestia's hair, which of course, made her brush it. I rolled my eyes and gave my mom a hug. "Bye, mom. See you on Day of the Rose!" She kissed the top of my head and we put a hand on all of our stuff. Hestia opened up a portal, and then we were at Alfea.

Sonny's POV:

Argh! This is a nightmare! I don't have one descent first day of school outfit! I dug through my closet one more time, and finally I found it at the back. My pink and gray striped sweater dress! Hallelujah! I slid it over my head and pulled my hair out. Then I put my brown leather boots on, along with my pearl stud earrings and my lucky charm bracelet. I brushed out my long, wavy, platinum blond hair and pulled it back in my crystalline headband. I stared at my five empty suitcases, four empty duffles, two empty backpacks, and two empty messenger bags and sighed. "Mom! Can you help me?!" My mom, who, BTW, is the amazing Stella of Winx Club, came into my room. "What's u... whoa. Sweetie..." "I know, but I couldn't find my sweater dress!" Mom sighed and said, "I suppose there's a spell for this." She pulled out her notebook of spells and said, "So nothing is out of wack, make these clothes automatically pack!" The clothes flew into the right suitcases by color and type. I gave my mom a hug and gave my maid a ring. "Annabelle, can you help me with my bags?" Annabelle came running in and stopped, awaiting command. "Okay, take a dufflle, a suitcase, a messenger, and a backpack. I'll take two suitcases, the other backpack and messenger, and a duffle. Mom, can you take two suitcases and two duffles?" My mom nodded and everyone took what they needed. "Okay, to the foyer!" We went down the stairs and into the foyer, where my sister, Illiris, and my brother, Ray, were waiting. Illiris had six suitcases and a messenger and Ray had a backpack, a messenger, and a duffle. "Okay, I can just transport you three and the stuff to the center of the courtyard. Ray, of course, will need to go to Red Fountain afterwords, but we all agreed to meet at Alfea, and that means all of us. Okay, Annabelle, Jessica, and Zach, you are going with them to Alfea and Red Fountain. Okay, let's go!" My mom snapped her fingers, and we were in the courtyard of Alfea.

Lily's POV:

"Lily, sweetie? Are you almost done packing? Do you need any help?" "Yes, and no, I don't need any help, mom. I'm fine!" I gave the zipper one last tug and it finally shut the suitcase all the way. I had two suitcases and a magic garden set all together, so I didn't really have much. Which was a good thing, considering I had three siblings. I have a younger sister named Chrysanthemum and two other sisters, Rose and Peony. Rose, Peony, and I are triplets. Rose and I shared one room, and Peony and Chrissy shared another. Rose was already packed, so she was outside in our garden tending to, what else, the roses. I was in charge of the lilies, Peony was in charge of the peonies, and once Chrissy turned thirteen, she would be in charge of the chrysanthemums. My mom's name is Flora. She was one of the members of the famous Winx Club. Everyone would be meeting today in the courtyard at Alfea. I was so excited to meet all of the other Winx members children! After I put on my locket, I grabbed my suitcases and my magic garden set and pulled them downstairs. Rose had her three suitcases downstairs in the foyer and Peony had her three suitcases downstairs, too. Peony was sitting on one of her suitcases, staring at her magic garden set. "Hey, Peony. What's up" "I can't get my seeds to grow!" I was the fairy of flowers, so my powers were centered around this kind of stuff, where as Rose is the fairy of weather and Peony is the fairy of seasons. "Here. Let me help you." I took the magic garden set from her and stared and the dirt. Then, buds began to sprout out of the dirt and five seconds later, we were looking at a patch of gorgeous flowers. Peony smiled weakly. "Thanks, Lily." I sensed her disappointment and said, "I can help you learn how to do that if you want." Peony nodded just as Rose came inside. Mom said, "Okay, girls. Gather round and get ready to teleport." We all stood by our luggage and a second later, we were in the courtyard of Alfea.

Melody's POV:

I sat on my suitcase, earbuds in my ears, listening to music. Apollo was still packing, Carol was bringing her stuff downstairs, and Cadence was doing the same as me. Carol finished up her last load and sat down next to Cadence and I. Apollo came down the steps, then, dragging two suitcases and a guitar case. I played with my lucky bracelet and mom came into the room. Mom was Musa of the famous Winx Club. Today, we would be meeting all the other members' children. Carol was so excited, she could hardly stand it. She was bouncing up and down on her suitcase. Mom said, "Okay, you four. Does everyone have everything they need? Okay? Good. Now then, group hug before you guys go." We did a group hug and sat back down on our luggage. "Okay, remember, middle of the courtyard, you guys. Everyone is meeting there. I know that that might be hard to judge, but just look for girls looking around for someone, okay? Good. Now then, Everyone ready for teleportation?" All four of us nodded. "Good. Alright, in five, four, three, two, one..." And then we were in the courtyard.

Shelly's POV:

I zipped up my last suitcase and sighed. I was going to miss this place until we came back this summer. Sure, there was day of the rose and spring break, but I wanted more than a week at a time! I pulled my stuff downstairs and waited for my sister, Coral. Coral and I are twins. We have the same hair, the same eyes, and the same skin color. My mom and dad are Aisha of Winx Club and Nabu, a very powerful wizard from my home planet, Andros. Coral rolled her stuff down the stairs just as Amphitrite came trotting down the stairs, too. She is our golden retriever puppy. She came and sat in my lap, licking my fingers. Coral sat down next to me and pet Amphitrite's back. Mom came into the room and said, "Good. You're all ready to go. Okay, portal time! Your father is better at this than I am, so, Nabu!" Dad walked into the room and said, "Okay, keep your hands and feet inside the portal at all times. No screaming ,yelling, or panicking is allowed. Please make sure that all of your luggage is with you, and thank you for riding Air Nabu." Then, we were at Alfea.

Tabitha's POV:

Mom knocked on my door and said, "Tabitha? You ready to go?" "Yeah, mom. Be right down!" I shut down my laptop and put it in my backpack. I'm sure I would hear about it from Stella's daughter, but I only had a backpack and a duffle for Alfea. I put my backpack on, picked up my duffle, and ran downstairs. Mom was waiting for me, sitting on our couch. I had no idea where dad was, probably in his study was my best guess, but I knew that he would come and say goodbye. I was right. Dad came down the hallway towards me, laptop in hand. He hugged me and stepped back. I made sure I had my lucky keychain on the front of my backpack and turned to mom. By the way, my mom is Tecna of the Winx Club. She hugged me, kissed the top of my head, and conjured up a portal. I waved to my parents and stepped through. Then, I was at Alfea.

Kit's POV:

"Ginger! Come here, girl!' A ginger-colored cat walked into the room. I picked her up and put her on my bed. "You ready to go to Alfea, Ginger?" Ginger's tail twitched, which I took as a yes. I picked up my duffle and pulled up the handles on my suitcases. I went downstairs into the foyer, where my mom was waiting. Mom is Roxy of the Winx Club. Mom gave me a hug and said, "Do you have everything for you and Ginger?" I nodded and played with my locket. "Okay, then, you're ready to go! Bye, sweetie! Don't forget, day of the rose is only a little while away! I nodded and she conjured up a portal. Then, I was at Alfea.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Magix

_**The Secret of the Kingdom of Gems (Chp. 2: Welcome to Magix)**_

Ember's POV:

When we got to Alfea, there were already a lot of people there. However, through the crowd, I could see a mountain of luggage in the middle. Stella's children. Fira and I ran up to them, while Hestia just pulled her suitcases through the crowd. 'Hi. Are you guys Sonny, Illiris, and Ray?" They nodded. "I'm Ember. I'm one of Bloom's daughters. This is my twin sister, Fira. Our older sister, Hestia, is already on her way to her room." I shook Sonny's hand, and Fira shook Illiris's. Then, there were three more that walked up to us. The one in the front spoke. "Hi. I'm Lily, and these are my sisters, Peony and Rose. We're triplets and daughters of Flora." Peony and Rose smiled at us, while Lily shook my hand. "I'm Ember, and this is Fira. We're Bloom's daughters. Oh, and this is Sonny, Illiris, and Ray. Stella's kids." Peony, Rose, and Lily smiled at them. Then, a purple haired girl walked up. "Hi. I'm Tabitha, Tecna's daughter." I was the one to answer again. "I'm Ember, and this is my sister, Fira. And this is Sonny, Illiris, and Ray. And then there's Lily, Peony, and Rose." "I thought Bloom had three daughters." "Hestia is older. This is her second year at Alfea." Tabitha nodded. A second later, another purple haired girl walked up to us, followed by three kids with black hair, one with magenta, and two with brown hair and darker skin."Hi. I'm Kit. Roxy' daughter. This is Melody, Carol, Cadence, Apollo, Shelly, and Coral." We all nodded at one another. "Okay, boys had better get to Red Fountain." Ray gave his sisters a hug and grabbed his stuff. Apollo just grabbed his stuff and left. Then, all of the girls went inside.

Illiris's POV:

We went up the stairs into Alfea, our luggage levitating behind us. Grizelda was sitting at a desk, checking people in. "Name." "Sonny, Princess of Solaria." "Name." "Ember, Princess of Domino." "Name." "Fira, Princess of Domino." "Name." "Melody, Princess of, well, Melody." "Name." "Cadence, Princess of Melody." "Name." "Carol, Princess of Melody." "Name." "Kit, Princess of Tier Nanog." "Name." "Shelly, Princess of Andros." "Name." "Coral, Princess of Andros." "Name." "Lily, Inhabitant of Lynphia" "Name." "Rose, Inhabitant of Lynphia." "Name." "Peony, Inhabitant of Lynphia." "Name." "Tabitha, inhabitant of Zenith." "Name." "Illiris, Princess of Solaria." My sister wanted to be at the front, so I was forced to be at the back and levitate our luggage. If Sonny lost focus, everyone would be crushed by luggage. We went upstairs to pick out dorms and unpack our suitcases. Fira, Ember, Sonny, Kit, Melody, and I were rooming together and then Carol, Cadence, Lily, Rose, Peony, Shelly, Coral, and Tabitha were rooming together, too. Since there were four joined rooms, Sonny and I each got our own rooms. I asked Annabelle to help me move out the extra bed and I materialized my design studio to put there. Once all the furniture was arranged, I started to decorate. I put up my posters, hung up my bulletin board, and put all my other stuff in the right places. I was finishing adjusting the things on my desk when my sister came in. "Hey, all of us are going to Magix. You wanna come?" "A chance to go shopping? Wouldn't miss it for the world!" I moved my picture to the right spot and said, "Let's go."

Rose's POV:

We all went into Magix and grabbed a bite to eat at a sandwich shop. Lily, Sonny, Illiris, Cadence and I had a salad, Peony, Melody, Carol, and Shelly had sandwiches, and Tabitha, Kit, Coral, Fira, and Ember had soup. We ate our lunch and went down to the shopping district of Magix. "I heard Magix has some of the best floral shops!" Illiris piped up after me. "And the best dresses!" We went to the dress shops first. Illiris, Sonny, Fira, Ember, and Kit went to the five star shop on the far end of the shopping district and the rest of us went to the four star one in the middle of the shopping district. We agreed to meet at the center fountain in two hours and went to work. When I set foot in the store, my heart stopped for a second. There were incredible clothes in there! We spread out and looked in groups of three. I went with Peony and Lily to the floral style dresses, Tabitha, Shelly, and Coral went to the simpler ones, and Melody, Cadence, and Carol went to the showier, more jazzy ones. I picked out a light pink, floor length dress with a big jewel rose on the top and jeweled petals lining the bottom hem line. I also picked out some light pink flats and a crystal headband. I paid for the outfit and waited for my sisters to finish. Peony picked out a light orange cocktail dress with green maple leaves lining the bottom, a pair of orange pumps, and pearl teardrop earrings and a matching necklace. Then she paid for that and we waited for Lily. Lily had picked out a red knee-length dress with a diamond lily on it, some red heels, and a silver charm bracelet. Lily paid for her dress. and we waited for the girls who were still shopping. We were all done by an hour and 45 minutes, so we went out to the fountain to wait for the others. Then, we went back to Alfea. (Of course. No floral shops. Boo.)

Carol's POV:

When we were back at Alfea, we all went back to our rooms to change into our dresses. (Did eveyone else forget to mention that the whole reason we went to Magix was to shop for the school year kick-off dance? Amateurs. Well, now you know.) I had picked out a midnight blue cocktail dress covered in sequins and a pair of stiletto heels. Since we were the daughters of the fairy of music, Melody, Cadence and I were going to be performing tonight. Melody had the best voice of the three of us, so she would sing lead and we would sing backup. Cadence had the same outfit as I did and then Melody had a red dress with pumps, an eighth note hair clip, and a pair of diamond stud earrings. As soon as we were dressed, we met in Sonny's room to do each others' hair and make-up. Sonny, Illiris, Fira, Ember, and Kit already had their own and Melody's hair and make-up done, so Sonny started on me, Illiris went to Cadence, Fira went to Lily, Ember went to Rose, and Kit went to Peony. They would've done Shelly, Coral, and Tabitha's, but they refused. When Sonny finished mine, I looked at myself in the mirror on the wall. I looked amazing! She had done just the right amount of mascara, blush, lipstick, and eyeshadow, and I could already tell that it wouldn't even melt a drop under the stage lights. As soon as everyone was ready, we went down to the courtyard to wait for the specialists to arrive. A few minutes later, the gates opened and the speciailsts filed in. Surprisingly, they were all wearing tuxes. Some of them went over to fairies but the rest of them just filed into the middle. Melody tapped on my shoulder and I told the rest of them, "We have to go." Shelly smiled and said, "Knock 'em dead, you three." We went behind the stage and the lights dimmed as someone spoke into the mic and said, "Fairies and Specialists, put your hands together for Melody, Carol and Candace, the oldest daughters of Musa!" Cadance coughed out as loud as she could, "Cadance!", which got a laugh from the audience. Then, the curtain opened.

Coral's POV:

When the curtain opened, Melody, Cadance, and Carol came out to stand behind the mics. Melody was the one to speak. "Hey, everyone, I'm Melody, and these are my sisters, Carol and Cadance." She made a point of enunciating Cadance's name and looking at the person who called her Candace. We laughed again and she continued. "Alright, everybody. Welcome to the annual Alfea-Red Fountian beginning of the year kick-off! To start off the dance, my sisters and I will be singing "Dance Until the World Ends"! Then, they started singing."Coral? Come on! We have to model ourselves enough that someone will ask us to dance! Look lonely! But don't forget to look cute!"I rolled my eyes at Illiris and went to get some punch. She was ridiculous! I filled a glass and turned around. I bumped into someone behind me and my punch spilled onto them. "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" I looked at his face and froze. He was cute! Maybe Illiris was right... "That's alright. It's been a while since someone has spilled something on me, and I was beginning to miss it." He smiled at me at winked. Well then... "My name is Eric. And yours?" I hated myself for it, but I stammered. "C-Coral." "Right. You're one of the twin daughters of Aisha. Even though you are twins, I think that you're the prettier one." I blushed and said, "T-Thanks." He smiled at me again and Illiris came up to us. "So... Maybe you followed my advice without even realizing it." She winked at me and walked away. Eric raised his eyebrows and said, "Stella's daughter?" I nodded and let him continue. "So, you doing anything Friday?" I tried to sound as casual as possible when I replied, "Nope. You want to change that? I'm open to suggestions." He laughed and said, "Meet me at the center fountain in the Magix shopping district. Don't call me a stalker or anything, but I saw you and your friends there, so that's the only place that I know that you know where it is." He stroked my cheek and walked away.


End file.
